New electric power networks in which an autonomously controlled power system is arranged dispersedly are proposed. One of such power networks is a smart grid. Here, this distributed power system is called a grid. The grid includes power generation facilities using renewable energy such as wind power or sunlight therein, in addition to a power supply from an external backbone power system provided with traditional power generation facilities, and often supplies power from these power generation facilities. In this manner, the balance between the supply and the demand of power can be adjusted more flexibly.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a comprehensive monitoring system that alleviates a fluctuation in the supply energy, which occurs because a backbone power system is out of service due to its failure or construction, by adjusting the energy using such renewable energy.
In addition, there is proposed a method of adjusting the balance between the supply and the demand of power more flexibly by interchanging power between each grid.
For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique of exchanging information on power between distributed grids through data communication lines, and interchanging power between the grids in an asynchronous manner.
In addition, Patent Document 3 discloses an energy facility management planning apparatus that determines the amount of energy generation and the transmitted energy for energy generation facilities in order to minimize the total of an energy generation cost for generating heat or power and a power transmission cost required for power transmission.
Further, in order to flexibly adjust the balance between the supply and the demand of power, there is also proposed a method of holding a power storage apparatus in each grid, and temporarily storing power. Such a method is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 2.